Incestual Orgies and Other Fond Memories- All Time Low Fanfiction
by Twelve Fifty One
Summary: This does not actually contain incest. It's summer 2007 and Alex, Rian, Zack and Jack are living life to the fullest- and by that I mean they're lying around half naked and having pillow fights. Established Jalex, eventual Flyrick but generally just ot4 goodness.
1. Tickle Fights And Table Sex

It starts on a too hot day in the middle of summer. They're hanging out, complaining about the heat, and occasionally shoving each other off Alex's double bed.

A cigarette hangs from Alex's lips as he and Zack lazily pass it back and forth, pausing sporadically to blow puffs at smoke in Rians fact when he bitches at them for smoking indoors.

Despite the intense heat, the four of them are piled all over each other, challenging the extra warmth by stripping to their underwear. Jack's practically asleep, eyes half closed and an arm flung across Alex's chest with his head curled into Zack's collarbone. He's oblivious to the burning cigarette being passed dangerously over his bare chest, or to the flecks off ash now decorating his dark hair.

Rian starts to cough; fake and obnoxious in a light-hearted attempt to wind Alex up. It works, but Rian comes off worse as Alex rewards him with a sharp kick to the thigh, pushing him further to the bottom of the bed and earning a yelp of shock from the older boy.

The noise wakes Jack who rolls over onto his face, burying his face in Zack and emitting a low moan of irritation. The others laugh and Alex just smiles lazily and flicks more ash into his boyfriends hair.

Pinching the cigarette to stub it out, Alex rearranges his sweaty body to lean back in a position he hopes might be cooler.

It's not.

Footsteps echo on the stairs and he panics for a second, shrugging before shoving the extinguished cigarette into his mouth, grimacing as he does so.

Rian's utter look of repulsion is priceless.

Alex's mum enters the room, suspicion plastering her features as she slowly runs her gaze over each boy.

"I thought I smelt smoke."

Alex just smiles innocently, inconspicuously ruffling Jack's hair to scatter the obvious specks of incriminating ash.

Her features remain set in mistrusting doubt but she leaves with the loving parting words of "put some clothes on."

Like always, they ignore her. As the door closes, Alex sits straight up, spitting out the now soggy cigarette butt into Rian's lap.

Rian yelps for the second time in five minutes whilst Zack laughs wildly at Alex who's now scraping his nails over his tongue in a vain attempt to scratch away the vile taste.

"I can't believe you just did that." Says Rian, his tone conveying his utter disgust and amazement.

"I've had worse in my mouth." Alex replies easily with a wink. At Rians weak response of "I'm sure you have", Alex just shrugs.

"What, I'm talking about that time you dared me to eat ketchup mixed with coco powder and vanilla essence. Why, what were you thinking of?"

Again comes the innocent grin. Unlike Alex's parents however, Rian knows him only too well and let's Alex know this by pelting him repeatedly with pillows.

He relents after a couple of minutes, giving the excuse of "my arms are tired". At Zack's offer to take over, Alex squeals and drags a half asleep Jack into something resembling a sitting position for 'protection'.

Jack swats mildly at him and mumbles something unintelligible.

"Dammit you uncaring sod, I do everything for you. I drive you places and I even cook. And what's my reward? Utter abandonment when I need you to do the small favour of become my human shield."

"You only ever drove me once until that time you crashed your parent's car into the mailbox and you got your driving privileges suspended for the foreseeable future. And I was in the car at the time. And the last time I asked you to cook for me you told me that the only way I could get you in the kitchen was by promising table sex. Which, incidentally, never happened, because Zack came home early and freaked out and we had to buy him gummy bears not to tell Rian."

"You guys had sex… on our apartment table… as in the one we eat from!?"

"No, weren't you listening? We almost had sex. Zack stopped us."

"And wasn't that a lucky day for me." Zack chipped in dryly.

"Shut it Ketchup, you got gummy bears out of it."

Rian looks pained. Alex treats him to another "innocent" smile, wide eyed and blameless.

"In our defence…" Jack begins. "We would have wiped it down afterwards."

"No we wouldn't have." Mutters Alex, dodging Rian's swipe and dragging Jack, also now known as Human Shield, between him and his attacker.

Jack squirms, wiggling out of Alex's grip to sit on Zack and rebury his face in the elder's neck. There's a heavy thud as Rian meets the floor but thankfully his obscene language is masked by Alex's loud cackling.

Zack pauses his rhythmic petting of Jack's hair to flick Alex's temple as Rian scrambles back onto the pile of bodies, armed with a stray textbook to use as a weapon.

Wacking Zack lightly on the head with it, Rian complains "You didn't even share those gummy bears with me. Honestly, considering what I have to put up with unknowingly, it's the least you could've done."

A scrambling tickle fight ensues, breaking up only when Alex's mother re-enters the room, begging them to please put some clothes on because she's having guests over and despite their general liberalism, discovering four very nearly naked teenage boys clambering over one another and wandering around the house might cause some concern.

Zack and Rian comply grudging but the second the bedroom door is closed again, Alex takes the opportunity to remove his boxers in silent defiance. This political stance however, is robbed of its dignity when Rian shoves a pillowcase over his head and shoves the now blind and naked Alex onto the floor.

"This is the closest I'll ever get to an orgy." Muses Zack regretfully. "And sadly, it has to happen with you ugly lot."


	2. Memories And Morning Coffee

The boys had returned from Alex's house. It was supposed to be Alex's "family time" but, as Jack had rightfully claimed, "We're your family too. It's not right you get to go away and leave us pining." Alex had relented and allowed them to tag along. Besides, any attempts to leave the boys behind would have only resulted in sad tears and returning to a trashed apartment. Rian was generally the one to clean up, but in the absence of Alex he would definitely go on strike, leaving the empty takeaway cartons and sweaty clothes to pile up. And Alex really didn't fancy coming home to a place that stunk of alcohol, sweat, and gone off food. It was bad enough on the days they did clean up- god only knows what a week of slowly building up mess would result in.

Some exotic new infectious disease probably, spawned from the mountain of half-finished Chinese food and left to spread rampant around the city.

So they'd followed him to his parents' house. Luckily his mum knew how close they were and just laughed, ruffling their hair fondly before heading to the kitchen to make welcome cookies.

To her credit, her good natured hospitality refused to wane; even after Jack used up the entire houses supply of toilet roll to mummify Zack.

And that was why Alex loved his family. Most people his age hated theirs; they argued too much over their futures, work, and irrelevant rubbish. Zack was a prime example of this. His father hated that Zack skateboarded and, despite Zack having a well-paid part time job whilst juggling University work, thought he was lazy and stupid for trying to pursue a career not in manual labour. After a huge fight about 8 months ago, Zack had left, moved in with Alex, Rian, and never gone back.

The boys had always been close, ever since high school. It was only after they were supposed to part way, did they really begin to experience the brotherhood they had now. The start of Uni should have been the end for them. Alex and Rian were continuing education, Zack was supposed to be getting a job, and Jack had planned a "gap year"- otherwise known as "sitting at home playing video games and eating too many onion rings".

But fate, apparently, wouldn't let them go so easily. Over summer, Alex and Rian found out they'd got into the same University. Obviously the two were euphoric with happiness. Alex had enough money saved to be able to put a few months' rent down on an apartment and they quickly moved in, thrilled with the novelty of having their own place.

When Jack found out what was happening, he didn't even ask the pair about it. He simply packed his bags (or at least got his mum to do it for him) and was lying on the sofa, shoes all over the cushions, when Alex returned from class.

"He's been here an hour and already all the cheesy crisps are gone." Greeted Rian mournfully.

Jack just waved an orange crumb-dusted hand in Alex's direction before turning back to the tv.

"His bags are in your room. I'm not sharing a bed with that blanket stealing lanky lump."

Alex rolled his eyes in response. "Don't think you're sharing my bed you fucking waster."

His warning went unnoticed. Jack obeyed and slept on the sofa for two and a half nights. On the third however, Alex was woken up at stupid o clock in the morning by a very naked Jack crawling into his bed, giving the excuse "the sofa's too small for my legs."

"Shouldn't be so fucking gangly then, should you." Muttered Alex before turning over and going back to sleep.

This continued for several more days until Rian went in to drag Alex into a semi-conscious state to go to class one morning.

"Lex, if you don't get the hell up and get some goddamn coffee in you I swear to god-"

He was interrupted momentarily by the slightly adorable, slightly worrying sight of his two boxer-clad best friends entwined around each other, the duvet tangled round their ankles. Smirking to himself, he did what any good friend would do and took a picture for future blackmail purposes, before grabbing the mug of leftover cold coffee residing on the bedside table and tipping it over Alex's hair.

The effect was instantaneous- Alex shot straight up in bed, knocking a disgruntled Jack to the floor (he didn't wake, simply rolled onto his stomach and began to snore) and crossed his arms frantically across his bare chest.

Although amusing at the time, after further pondering of the reaction, Rian put it down to traumatic preceding's after he once poured coffee on Alex in a previous waking up attempt only to later realise the coffee was freshly made.

Once Alex had realised he wasn't under attack from any steaming beverages this time and that he had approximately minus five minutes to get out the door for class, he leapt up, grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants before flinging himself bodily through the front door.

Rian had to let him in five minutes later for Alex to get a pair of trainers after running all the way down to the ground floor before recognising he was in bare feet.

An exhausted and disshelived Alex returned several hours later. His mood wasn't improved when he saw the new flat décor. In fact, he went absolutely mental at Rian.

"I thought you'd like it!" Rian defended. "It has a certain… understated homosexual air to it. I thought it was quite distinguished."

Alex just glared and started ripping down the half-naked photos of himself and Jack from the walls.

Jack emerged from the bedroom rubbing his eyes and pulling on one of Alex's t-shirts. He saw what Rian had done and snorted with laughter, before running back to the sanctuary of the bedroom after Alex chucked screwed up pictures at him, yelling about how he was going to wait until Rian was out then rub his ball sack over his pillow.

Needless to say, Rian bought a new pillowcase two days later.

Even now, a year later, if you look under the sofa it's guaranteed you can find at last two or three of the original pictures.

Jack was relocated back to the couch. At least, he was, for a week. Rian found them both curled up together the next time he went in to rub ketchup in Alex's hair as punishment for the pillowcase incident.

He decided not to say anything. Duvets were expensive.


	3. Blanket Forts And Bad Tv

They'd been living together for a month or so- although it felt like forever- when Zack arrived.

It was evening and the boys were watching shitty tv and, in Alex and Rian's case, not doing coursework. Their relaxed sleepiness was interrupted by knocking on the door as Jack sat straight up (the most movement he'd attempted in several hours) and announced happily, "Pizza's here."

Alex just shot him a look. "Does this mean you're going to move?"

"Nope." He replied, lying back down in his original position. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"I'll go." Said Rian. "But you two fuckers are paying this time."

When Rian opened the door Zack barged straight in, carrying a backpack and with a worrying scowl on his face. His dramatic entrance was diminished slightly by Jack's dismal greeting of "You're not pizza."

"And here's me thinking I was. That's my perceived existence ruined."

"You know not to use big words around me. They're wasted on anyone who spends at least 16 hours a day watching reality tv."

As he spoke, Jack's eyes never left the screen and Alex felt it was time to cut in before the apartment turned into a host for yet another debate of why the Kardashian show was educational.

"Are you okay Zack? Why are you here? Not that we don't love having you over to generally abuse or force to clean up after us, but it's unexpected."

"Another fight." Zack replied blankly. "This time it was worse than usual. I can't stand it anymore. So I'm staying here, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Rian assured.

"You can share mine and Alex's bed." Said Jack contentedly.

That was the end of the discussion. The boys knew better than to pry and ask irrelevant questions. All that mattered was that Zack was here and he needed them.

"There's no fucking room in my bed. You'll have to cuddle up with Rian, I'm sure he won't mind. You're like a human sized teddy bear and at least you don't have cold feet."

"I do not have cold feet! You just have absurdly warm legs. They're the perfect hot water bottle- it's probably to do with how hairy they are, it's insulating. How is that my fault? Have a fucking shave or quit complaining."

The conversation diverged into an argument over who was going to be forced to share a bed with Jack as Zack dropped his bag and settled on the sofa Jack was currently taking up. Without question, Jack immediately moved over to hug Zack and rest his body against him as a way of offering non-verbal comfort.

By the time whatever shitty program Jack had coerced them into watching was over, said boy was fast asleep curled up against Zack.

"Leave him there." Alex said quickly as Zack made a move to pick him up. "Maybe for once I won't have to wrestle the duvet off him at 1am."

(Despite Alex's constant protests that Jack was a blanket-stealing, warmth-leeching wankbucket, Jack was actually pretty well behaved about splitting the covers equally. He just unconsciously seeked out the warm spots which meant curling around Alex usually. Honestly, Alex was the one taking all the blankets; wrapping them around himself in a burrito of cosiness and forcing Jack to either freeze or steal them back.)

"Speaking of duvets- where are we all going to sleep?" Asked Rian.

"I don't even want to think about it, the math will do my head in." groaned Alex, shoving his face into Zack's shoulder with frustration.

Jack stirred and opened his eyes, squinting in the light. "Wass wrong?" he slurred, yawning as he did so.

"Deciding where we're all going to sleep."

At that response, Jack was instantly awake, sitting up and nearly whacking Zack in the face with his enthusiasm. "Let's build a fort!"

"No." Alex said firmly. "Just…no."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Rian mused, ignoring Alex's incredulous looks. "If we pushed the beds together… it wouldn't be perfect but it'd do for now."

Half an hour later they'd done just that and Jack was contentedly spread eagled in the centre.

"Considering he's the smallest, he takes up a hell of a lot of room." Considered Rian thoughtfully.

"That's because he needs the most room for his ego." Replied Zack, replacing his jeans with borrowed sweatpants and stripping off his t-shirt before climbing into the bed next to Jack, making sure to give said boy a gentle shove over onto what was once Alex's side.

"Just for tonight." Muttered Alex, as if convincing himself.

Despite his firm words, the beds remained like that for at least another four months.

Jack and Alex had always been close; that was undeniable. All four of them were practically inseparable but for some reason, those two had something special, a deeper bond that allowed them to connect on a level Zack and Rian couldn't quite reach. They got close on occasion, those late night summer sleepovers where they were all a little stoned and tiredness was on the verge of taking over. Exhaustion makes you honest, opens up a little more of you and those times were no exception. Moments like those were when each of them could simply take a step back and really appreciate the connections between them.

Rather than feeling left out by Jack and Alex's closeness, the other two accepted it without frustration. It was purely just acknowledged as one of those things that would never change. Jealousy never entered the equation. Rian found it endearing. Zack, not so much, but he never let it hurt him. He knew that they were all as close as possible- this extra link between those two was undetectable to the outside world and only just noticeable to the four of them.

It was Halloween when everything started to tilt upside down.


	4. Beer Pong And Bra Hats

"We're having a party tonight." Announced Alex, throwing himself down on the sofa and narrowly missing Jacks head.

Rian just sighed and gave him an exasperated look. Zack didn't exactly look happy at this prospect either.

"It'll be fun." Alex argued firmly. "Stop being such sad cases and have fun for once."

"We do have fun." Protested Rian weakly.

"Sitting on the sofa, timing how long it takes the takeaway to be delivered, and watching Judge Judy marathons is not fun. Drowning your blood in vodka and puking down the back of the sofa cushions is fun."

"It is Halloween." Surrendered Zack. "But you better be buying us weed beforehand."

Rian still didn't look convinced but his disapproval melted instantly as Alex pulled a baggie out of his pocket.

"As if I'd let my best friends in the whole entire world have to face social situations without some form of mind altering substance."

It's only two hours into AlexRianJackZacks Totally Legendary Halloween Extravaganza and already everyone is smashed. Rian has found a girl named Cassadee (at least Alex thinks that's her name; he's pretty off his face and the overpowering music doesn't help his listening skills.) who he's now doing questionable acts with in their shared room.

(And by questionable acts, he means they're making out and Rian may or may not have his hand stuffed in her pants. He'd sent Jack in to check. No way was he facing that without at least three or four more drinks.)

Speaking of Jack, Alex scanned the room looking for him. His search was over pretty quickly as Jack was located on the floor, leaning against the wall and chatting excitedly to some poor guy who'd obviously been cornered.

Deciding to leave him with his latest victim, Alex flopped himself down on the already overcrowded sofa next to a very stoned Zack. He was staring intently at the ceiling and was either deep in thought or incredibly constipated.

"What's up Merrick?" asked Alex, ruffling his hair.

Zack continued to look blankly at the grease stain on the white ceiling, leftover from the last time Jack attempted making pancakes and got too enthusiastic with the flipping part.

Alex just continued playing with the boys hair until Zack spoke out of the blue.

"Doesn't Jack have pretty eyes? They're so brown and pretty."

Before Alex could question him further, their not-very-intellectual conversation was interrupted.

"Gayscarf! Hey, awesome party bro. Mind if I hang here for a bit? I seem to have lost Vinny although he'll probably turn up later passed out somewhere. Look for the telltale signs of crying violated girls who regret ever laying eyes on him and he won't be far behind."

"Hey Flyzik." Alex greeted. "Zack, this is Matt Flyzik, he's in one of my classes. Say hello."

"Hello." Said Zack without taking his eyes off the pancake stain.

"Is he alright?" Questioned Matt, looking confused.

"He's just really stoned. And probably having a mild existential crises of some sort but who's really bothered."

"Dude! You've got weed? You've been holding out on me."

Alex laughed and eased himself up off the sofa, pausing to grab the bottle out of Matt's hand and take a fortifying swig. Glancing towards the wall, he was surprised to find Jack was gone and his victim was still there, looking relieved and slightly jumpy. Probably worried Jack was about to return for round two of talking utter bullshit for an hour straight.

"Are you coming Zack? We're going to get even more stoned, although at this point, I don't think that's possible for you."

Alex's only reply was, "So pretty. And brown. Brown and pretty." Taking Matt's hand, he pushed his way through the crowds of people and out their front door.

They walked down the stairs in peaceful silence until Alex felt he should probably explain where he was taking his friend.

"I would've gone out the fire escape and smoked out there but I'm kinda drunk and falling off is a high probability. And seeing as you're the one who wants to get stoned, I thought I'd spare you my tragic death on your conscience and go to the nice safe ground instead."

"Plus, what would the world be like with no Alex Gaskarth there to bless us all with his charm and good looks." Joked Matt playfully.

"Probably a much better place with a lot less drugs." Alex answered honestly.

As he spoke, he pulled a pre-rolled joint out of an old Marlboro Gold packet. Before he could get his lighter out of his pocket, Matt was there, leaning in close and cradling his own lit flame to Alex's mouth.

They passed the tightly rolled paper back and forth in silence as Matt played with his lip ring.

"So… are you and Zack like, a couple?" He finally questioned.

"Oh god no, although I kinda see where you're coming from. But no. No, he's single. We all are. Though I get the feeling that after tonight, Rian's going to be waiting on several paternity tests."

Matt laughed. "So there's you, Jack, him, and Zack right? You all live together? How does that even work?"

"At the moment it isn't. Me and Rian have always lived together, ever since the start of Uni. Jack just appeared one day, ate all our food and refused to leave. Zack…well. Zack's more complicated. But that's his shit to tell, not mine. Long story short, he's here too. We've always been closer than normal friends. Figuratively and literally. And now we're all sharing one room because it's easier and they're just a bunch of homo's in love with me really."

Flicking the end of the joint away, Matt just snorted with laughter. "You wish Gaskarth."

"That's what I like about you. You don't ask awkward questions or make me feel like sharing a bed with my three best mates who generally sleep naked is something to be weirded out by."

As the pair walked slowly back up to the party, Alex started to wonder where Jack had got himself to. On reaching the apartment though, thoughts of pretty-brown-eyed-boy vanished from his head as he and Matt were dragged off for a "totally rad beer pong game" by Matt's friend, Vinny.

God only knew what time it was. Only a few stragglers remained, passed out over the sofa and floor. Rian had been located, a hot pink bra tied over his head and lipstick smeared over his chin. Matt was amazingly sober.

"I don't drink." He'd told Alex earlier as he watched the beer pong take place. "I merely get stoned and sit back to observe the weird ass shit intoxication causes."

Being the only non-inebriated being left, poor Matt had the not so glamourous job of babysitting a white-girl-wasted Vinny and Rian as they took turns retching up copious amounts of beer and vodka (they'd been told oh so many times not to mix their drinks) into the toilet.

Zack was fast asleep with the other passed out members of the party. Alex had debated moving him but he'd looked too comfy to even bother disturbing.

Jack however, was another story. Considering he had been found by Matt lying on the kitchen tabletop, head resting in the sink (how did he get himself into these sort of places? Really?) Alex had felt it was only his duty to half carry, half drag his best friend into their shared bedroom.

Because the world was a cruel place, it was only after Alex had made the effort of hauling Jack into the room did the latter begin to sober up and walk unaided.

Dropping himself on to the bed, Jack waved his outstretched arms in Alex's direction.

"Come lie with me."

"You're not going to puke are you?" Asked Alex warily. He didn't think he'd ever recover from one memorable party where Jack had sworn he was totally one hundred percent fine only five minutes before violently puking all over Alex's lap.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" whined Jack. "It was one time oh my god."

"A man just doesn't get over something that terrifying easily." Laughed Alex, shaking his head as he sat down next to Jack. "I probably have post-traumatic stress disorder or something from it. It took me at least a week to get the puke stains off my jeans."

Jack pulled Alex from his sitting position to lie down side by side. Without even thinking, Alex started to trace circles on the bare patch of skin where Jack's t-shirt had ridden up.

They lay like that, in peacefulness for a few moments, the only sounds in the room coming from Rian's howling curses of how he was never touching alcohol as long as he lived from the bathroom next door.

"Alex." Jack said slowly. "I want to try something. So just… stay still."

Alex immediately froze, his brain scanning the situation to try and work out what Jack meant. His confusion didn't clear, not even as Jack sat up and leaned over.

And before he knew what was happening, there was a soft pressure on his lips as Jack gently and deliberately kissed him.

His lips aren't soft like expected; their chapped and rough beneath his own. He doesn't taste sweet, just of beer and a faint hint of smokiness. Their lips don't meet perfectly, they crash together, in a way that's kind of awkward but still incredibly endearing. It's a strange and unexpected first kiss between them, but isn't that how it's supposed to be? Nervousness and teeth clashes and that feeling in the pit of your stomach that urges for more.

But then Jack pulls away, looking shocked at himself, and even more so at Alex for not shoving him away.

"I'm sorry- god, I'm sorry, I'm drunk and stupid and-"

His rambled stuttering apology is cut off as Alex grips the hem off the t-shirt and pulls him back down for more.


End file.
